Harmony Devoted To You
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Ikuto plays a special composition for her. It was only for her to hear, and no one else, he decided. But for what and why? And, what's the piece of paper he gave her suppose to mean? Ikuto/Amu


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Shugo Chara!, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Peach-Pit. The title and the song lyrics of "Harmony Devoted To You" is borrowed; it rightfully belongs to Koei and to its singers.

* * *

**Title:** "_**Harmony Devoted To You"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:**_ Shugo Chara!  
_

**Pairing:**_ Ikuto Tsukiyomi/Amu Hinamori_

* * *

A purplish blue-haired young lad was waiting patiently across the street. _He_ knows the path _she_ takes every single day as she made her way home. His mind was lost in thought, his concentration getting deeper each passing second; but it all soon began to evaporate as he identifies her incoming footsteps.

He smiles to himself, breathing in and out repeatedly before greeting her. _I can do this_, he told himself, feeling confident and sure about this. _Time to move out_, with that in his head, he appears a few feet away from her.

"Amu," Ikuto called out, as he made his way to the pink-haired lass. He grins and stands right in front of her.

"Ikuto..." Amu says, trying to read his actions, for she thinks he has something up in his sleeves again. "Do you need anything from me?" She asks, casually, but it didn't pretty much work on him as some tint of curiosity blend in her tone.

"Well, kinda; you can think of it in that way." He says, eyes shimmering beautifully under the sunlight – Amu stared at him with a blush slowly creeping out on her cheeks. She shakes her head rather quickly to remove the thought. "I want to show you something. Is it all right for you to come with me?" Ikuto asks, expecting a little hope that she'll say 'yes' to his question.

She considers this for a while before answering. "I don't mind; sure." Amu smiles at him with acceptance. "Where to, Ikuto?"

Ikuto's eyes brightened in delight. He looks away from her face in able to pull himself together. _This is the first time she'd ever accept my 'invitation'_, he thought warily, _I wonder if something's wrong... Maybe not._ He eyes on her once again and nodded. "Just follow me, OK?" He then turns to his back on her and starts walking away. Amu followed obediently behind him.

They walked for about a few minutes before reaching the place Ikuto was looking for.

"Here we are," he says and turns to face her. He held one hand in her direction, signalling her to keep quiet for a while – to let him finish talking first. "Just watch." Ikuto told her, then he bends down to the floor and opens the violin case which was strapped around his chest earlier. He takes his violin out and positions himself to play; leaving Amu somehow clueless.

"Wait, are you–" she trails off, shutting her mouth instantly as he started playing his instrument. Her attention is only set on him and the wonderful melody wafting through the chilly air.

She closed her eyes, absorbing and letting herself get carried away in the music. It's beautiful, sincere, and it portrays his emotions well.

Minutes had passed and the composition had made it to its end. Amu opened her eyes just to be greeted by a warmly smiling Ikuto. His face angelic and gorgeous under the sun's beam.

She clapped her hands enthusiastically, and shouted "bravo".

Both of them looked comfortable and contented; but it only lasted for mere seconds. As Ikuto once again walked towards Amu, her heart thumped loud against her chest – feeling nervous of what's to come next.

He came to a halt one step from her place, and said, "Looks like you enjoyed it, Amu. Great." He stops then resumes, "Can you do me one favour?" She blushes, feeling the warm sensation of his warm breath near her face. She nodded once, dumbfounded, but Ikuto continued on, anyway. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She shouted, completely not expecting it.

"Just do it; I won't do anything to you, trust me."

She doubted it for a short while before closing her eyes and putting her trust on Ikuto.

He stoops slowly, his face nearing Amu's, his hand touching one side of her face. Then, it happens. "Thank you," he whispers to her ear, his breath tickling her skin, "for everything." He straightens himself before putting a small box in her hands using the other hand. Ikuto faced away from her and paced.

"Hey! Wait for a moment, Ikuto!" Amu shouts but he only waves at her.

"See you tomorrow." Ikuto yells back, as his retreating figure disappears in a distance.

Curious and slightly irritated by him, Amu peeks at the box she now held. She opens the box to find a small golden violin shaped necklace. She was surprised and speechless about it, but held it against her racing heart and smiled a peaceful one.

"Huh? What's this?" She wonders and took the piece of paper out from the box. After reading it, her eyes went wide and teary. "That guy..."

Here it read:

"Thank you so much  
With all my feelings stuffed into every word  
It's the phrase best suited  
Every place is a sunny place  
Where your tone colour is, let's go  
For a spin together!

Thick clouds spread across the sky  
But still a ray of sunlight breaks through them  
I'll try to follow that beam  
That only continues its sparkle down upon you!

Something irreplaceable  
There is only one kind of harmony with you and I  
Echo down into the depths  
Rise up high and faraway  
Everything draws near just to hear your sound

Melody and melody  
Rhythm and rhythm  
Harmony we'll have surely  
So let's take the first step  
That's when everything begins  
Keep walking to the future!

Search for a tone colour that resembles you perfectly  
That's my truest happiness  
The wonderful sound you play  
Is almost too dazzling a sound  
That overflows care-freely!

I dream of listening to you  
We all can owe this to you forever  
When your playing rings out  
There's a gentleness that wraps around us all!

So it turned out to be you  
You've got something real special  
Harmony's always in you  
The tomorrow for both of us  
Won't constantly be smiles  
But forever I will stand by you!

Heart and soul and heart and soul  
Eyes in eyes and eyes in eyes  
Harmony links us together  
Something that'll never end  
You and me in our story  
Even if eternity changes

Fascinating charm she has  
That only she can make a  
Harmony that's hers alone  
Even when a dream seems lost  
Buds of new dreams start to sprout  
And every wing can take to flight again!

Fantasy and fantasy  
Ties that bind and ties that bind  
Harmony is in everything  
So just take the first step  
Leap and dash with one step more  
Towards the tomorrow coming!"

"That guy is... really unbelievable," Amu says and heaves out a sigh. Her eyes glued to one particular spot on the page.

"_I'll be waiting for you."_ It says on the paper, and Amu thinks that he all ready know what her answer will be...

"You don't have to do that for long."

* * *

**Finally done, at last. I hope you like this despite of the characters' OOCness. :~)**


End file.
